Como dos gotas de agua
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Sólo un día normal donde Shinji es levantado por Asuka para ir a desayunar en compañía de su hija. Drabble.


**Como dos gotas de agua**

(Asuka and Shinji Fanfic)

* * *

Como dos gotas de agua

En Tokio III había un lugar donde se podía apreciar a una familia un tanto peculiar, pero que en verdad eran la viva imagen de una familia amorosa. Habían pasado ya dos años desde que SEELE había encomendado la destrucción de las instalaciones de NERV; el combate en la ciudad como en las instalaciones del Geo Frente fue un duro golpe para muchos, en especial para todas las familias que vivían ahí. Aún después de todo eso, la Ciudad Fortaleza floreció después de la Guerra Humano-Ángel que le había costado a la humanidad mucho, pero que abrió un nuevo futuro.

Uno donde aquella peculiar familia vivía.

— ¡Shinji!

El grito matutino de una joven había despertado a un chico que yacía, hasta hace unos momentos, dormido en su cama.

— Asuka, ¿qué horas son? — Preguntaba el joven un tanto dormido mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse a una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada celeste — ¿Asuka?

La joven se encontraba de brazos cruzados regalándole una mirada molesta al chico.

— Son las seis de la mañana, hora en la que Terri quiere verte y tú yaces dormido como la bella durmiente —. Dijo la joven quien le lanzó una almohada al chico quien se quejó —. Te recuerdo que tú hija quiere que papá desayune con ella.

Asuka y Shinji, los Ikaris, hace dos años unos jóvenes que tenían vidas complicadas marcadas por NERV y los ángeles, se veían ahora como una familia.

— Por cierto Asuka — Llamó Shinji a la joven alemana quien le miraba un tanto confusa —. Te ves muy linda usando mi camisa como pijama — Dejó salir él sonriendo como bobo al ver que su mujer vestía una de sus ropas.

La ex piloto se había puesto roja por el comentario que le había regalado su marido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así después? Ella en verdad a veces extrañaba al tímido Shinji ya que su actual Shinji la ponía roja con sus comentarios cursis. Asuka decidió salir de la habitación lanzando insultos en alemán que el Ikari entendía a la perfección por los casi tres años que llevaba junto a la chica.

Una vez que él se preparó, se dirigió a la cocina para llevarse una linda imagen de su mujer cargando a una niña idéntica a ella. Terri Ikari Soryu, como su madre le puso, era la hija de Asuka y él. No fue fácil para ambos algo como esto, pero era su responsabilidad debido a que los dos habían tenido relaciones sin protección. Fueron meses complicados, pero al final el nacimiento de Terri había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo.

— Hasta que llegas — La voz de Asuka lo sacó de sus pensamientos — Mira princesa, papá ya llegó para que podamos desayunar — Decía Asuka en un tono de voz algo chistoso.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi princesa? — Dijo Shinji acercándose a Terri para darle un beso en la frente.

La niña soltó una risa tierna al ver a su padre.

— ¿Hay algún beso también para la madre? — Preguntó Asuka sonriente.

— Por supuesto — Respondió Shinji dándole igualmente un beso a Asuka —. ¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar? — Preguntó el joven Ikari a su mujer.

— Lo de siempre

Sólo necesitó eso para saber que Asuka quería muchos panqueques. Sin perder tiempo, Shinji fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno dejando al par de pelirrojas en la cocina. Durante el tiempo en el que Shinji se encontraba en la cocina, Asuka decidió aprovechar para darle de comer a su pequeña quien ya se estaba poniendo irritable. Al ser Terri una niña de seis meses, Asuka seguía amamantándola por lo que cuando desabrochó su camisa, Terri intentó alcanzar el pecho de ella.

— De verdad tienes hambre — Comentó la joven alemana viendo cómo su hija se amamantaba de su seno derecho —. Dios, de verdad eres una tragona, no sé de dónde heredaste ese mal hábito.

Aunque no le gustaba mostrarlo, Asuka en verdad disfrutaba el ser madre a pesar de la corta edad. Tener diecisiete años y ser madre era algo que ella no había esperado, pero se encontraba orgullosa de serlo. Siempre pensó que ser madre era algo aburrido, pero ahora se veía a sí misma fascinada por tener una familia después de todo.

— Ojalá papá quiera darte una hermanita — Le dijo Asuka a su hija en voz baja.

De repente un bello olor cautivó a la joven madre quien ya sabía de qué se trataba. Saliendo de la cocina, llegaba Shinji a la mesa con un par de platos que tenían una buena ración de panqueques recién hechos que a la ex piloto le fascinaban.

— Terri en verdad tiene hambre — Comentó Shinji viendo a su hija comer.

— Sí, lo que sucede es que alguien no se levantó temprano para acompañarla. — Dijo Asuka con ligera molestia en su voz.

— Lo lamento

No podía culpar a Shinji ya que él se había desvelado los últimos días cuidando a su hija. Asuka soltó un suspiro al ver que sería injusto regañar a Shinji cuando él se quedó junto a Terri en la noche mientras ella dormía.

— ¿Me puedes dar de comer? — Pedía Asuka a Shinji.

Bien, ella podía comer por sí sola, con Terri era más difícil. El chico tomó un trozo del desayuno de Asuka quien abrió la boca para que el chico le diera aquel delicioso y tibio bocado de panqueque con sirope que tanto amaba. La mirada que Asuka daba cuando disfrutaba algo no tenía precio y era admirada por Shinji quien aún seguía incapaz de creer que ahora formaba una familia junto a ella.

— Nada mal, me gustó la textura esponjosa que le has dado — Halagó ella la forma en que su marido cocinaba —. Pero aún te falta un poco más para hacer unos panqueques dignos de alguien como yo.

Sí, era bien sabido que el orgullo de Asuka seguía de pie frente a Shinji y nadie podía cambiar eso. A él poco le importaba eso, ya que al final, el ver la sonrisa que ella le regalaba todos los días junto a Terri era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

— Por cierto — Habló de nuevo Asuka — Feliz aniversario.

— Feliz aniversario para ti también, Asuka.


End file.
